As a zoom lens mounted on television cameras, video cameras, and the like, a four-group type as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-091788 is known. The zoom lens has a configuration in which a first lens group fixed during zooming, a second lens group having a zoom function, a third lens group having a function to correct an image plane variation due to the zooming, and a fourth lens group fixed during zooming are disposed in order from the object side.
Further, a four-group type in which the second lens group or the third lens group is divided is also proposed in order to realize a higher performance. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-128491 describes a five-group zoom lens, but it can be regarded as a four-group type in which the third lens group is divided into two lens groups, and these are moved relatively.